1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of managing thermal contraction of a superconductor cable and an arrangement for implementing this method.
2. Description of Related Art
A superconductor cable generally comprises a metal, for example copper, support onto which is wound a superconductor material tape itself covered with an insulator such as paper, and an external metal screen consisting of tapes or wires, for example made of copper. The combination of the support, the tape and the insulator is referred to hereinafter as the cable body.
A superconductor cable is immersed at a high temperature in a cryogenic fluid in order to function correctly. This cooling to a temperature of the order of −200° C. leads to significant thermal contraction of the cable, which must be managed.
It is known, for example from the patent document EP 1 489 692, to manage this contraction by means of a flexible conductor connected to the end of the cable or by means of sliding contacts.